No Time Like the Present
by dustori
Summary: After an explosion, Bridge finds himself in an alternate dimension, where Grumm rules the Earth and the Power Rangers never existed.
1. Time's Running Out

AN: It's been awhile since I wrote a Power Ranger fanfics and now I'm back. I hope you like it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1-Times Running Out

The rangers were surrounded by krobots and the timer kept ticking…down to its last thirty seconds. They were caught in an alleyway where a bomb threatened to blow up, half of New Tech City, the SPD Base including.

The red ranger had a pile on top of him, the blue one was being ambushed from behind, the yellow ranger had attacks coming her way at all angles; too many for all three of her to handle, and the pink ranger found herself also surrounded by krobots. Everyone was too occupied, all except Bridge, the green ranger. The krobots had managed to attack everyone except him.

His objective was to stop the timer which now counted down from twenty seconds.

"Bridge, it up to you," yelled Jack as another pile landed on top of him.

"Hurry, Bridge," Z yelled.

With a direct nod, Bridge charged after the bomb, now reading sixteen seconds.

He could see the oval shape bomb just fifteen feet away, but as quickly as he saw it, the quicker it disappeared.

A large over sized gorilla-like alien jumped right in front of him.

"You have to pass me first," it growled.

Just then a blue laser blast hit the alien straight in the shoulders. It stumbled backwards before landed flat on its back.

Bridge turned around to see the blue ranger holding his laser gun. "Go Bridge," he managed to say before being pulled back into battle.

**Ten seconds**…Bridge read the red digits as he dropped to his knees in front of the oval object.

**Nine seconds**…He saw a latch on the side of the bomb and quickly opened it. Wires of all sorts of colors were what he was faced with. 'Which one,' he asked him self.

**Eight seconds**…'Just cut the green wire, it's always the green wire,' he told himself after pulling out a wire cutter. 'Hey, I'm the green ranger,' he took noticed, 'what was the odds that him, the green ranger would be cutting a green wire to stop a…focus, Bridge, focus.'

**Seven seconds**…'Uhm, maybe it's red, sometimes it is red,' he thought.

**Six seconds**… "Bridge," he heard his friends yell his name. 'Okay…okay, think, Bridge…either red or green, it has to be one of them. He closed his eyes and cut.

**Five seconds**…He looked down; he had cut the red wire. It stopped ticking…the bomb had stopped ticking. 'That's a good sign,' he thought as he let out some much needed air.

"I did it, I stopped the bomb," he yelled out to his friends.

But his friends didn't hear him; they were still too busy trying to fight off the many krobots that surrounded them. He was about to leave to help them when a ticking caught his attention. Chills ran down his spine when he turned around to see the digits had started up again.

Like in slow motion, he could feel him self turning back around towards his friends to warn them that the bomb was about to explode.

**Four…**

**Three…**

He started to run towards them, but once again, the gorilla-like alien jumped in front of him. Its large hands pushed him backwards. He landed next to the bomb.

**Two…**

"Bridge," he heard the pink ranger yelled. "Bridge, get out of the way, run," the blue one was next. "Move," screamed the red ranger. "No," the yellow one yelled. He all heard them, but he couldn't move; he found him self face to face with a bomb that read…

**One…**

Then there was darkness.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger. I know, it's not much but I just want to know if anybody interested in it in order for me to continue. So review and let me knoe what you think. Thank You.


	2. Here Come the BOOM

Chapter 2- Here Comes the BOOM

Bridge could feel him self waking up, he was just scared to see what he would find if he chose to open his eyes. Would he see his own body torn from the blast? Or worst, would he see his friends blown to bits, dead?

It took all his might to force his eyes open. And when he did, he was surprise to see what he was opened to.

Nothing, well no bomb, actually.

There was nothing but him and the alley. He was lying on the ground in his SPD uniform, but not in his green SPD ranger suit.

_He could have sworn he was in it before the explosion._

Finally getting off the ground, he was hit with a dizzy spell, and had to lean on a wall for support.

When the lightheadedness passed, he looked down at his legs. _They were there_, he thought. _All of him was there_. He pressed his hands all over his body, his face, his arms, his chest, he wasn't blown up.

"I didn't die," he whispered to himself.

He took the chance to look around and he finally realized that things looked different. The alley's walls were ruined. They had boulder size holes in them and it look like they were about to give away and collapse any second, not how he'd remember before the explosion. _Must have been the bomb that caused all this?_ Then he looked at the opening, the one that lead outside of the alley. He ran out of the alley, into the plain street and found that every building beyond the alley looked the same way. Every building was just minutes away from collapsing and the streets looked dusty as if a sandstorm just blown through. There was no one in sight, and to be honest, Bridge felt kind of lonely. _What happened here_, he thought.

"The bomb," he told himself.

_That's right; the bomb must have done this. But why wasn't he blown away? Where were the krobots and the monster, his friends, and the…_

"My friends."

Bridge looked around, hoping to see any signs or colors that might resemble his friends.

"Sky…Jack…Z…Syd," he yelled in the deserted city.

Then he remembered, he could contact them through his communicator/morpher.

He reached down to get it, but touched nothing but his uniform.

_Where is it?_

He got down on his hands and knees hoping that he might have dropped it when he ran out in the streets.

"RUN," he heard someone yell.

He got up and looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"HURRY," someone else yelled.

Just then, a group of people ran around a corner and was heading his way.

"HURRY," a woman yelled. Bridge found himself standing alert. "THEY'RE COMING."

A couple of them passed him, not thinking twice to stop.

"Hey…wait," Bridge tried to get their attention.

There was a push and Bridge found himself on the ground with someone one on top of him. He turned around on his back and found a woman.

"Oh...umh…Hello," he felted a little awkward.

The women quickly climbed off of him and very rudely help pick him up.

"We have to keep moving, they're coming." She then took off running, but before she could get far, she stopped and turned around, "The krobots are coming, now come on."

But before he could process her words, there was a noise that caught his attention.

Loud thumping noises, like soldiers marching. And there, just coming around the corner, were about five people dressed in tight black suit, which reminded him of the ones like what a krobot would wear, walking in a file line, and heading their way.

Bridge thought for a moment, _didn't she say krobots_? It was obvious that they looked very much like humans than robots. He turned to ask the woman that very same question, but she was already heading down the street and around a corner.

The loud thumping stopped and Bridge looked back. The people in black stopped some yards away from him and were just staring at him.

"Umh…hey…look, I don't know what is going on here, but I think that there is…"

**BOOOOOMMMMM**

A car blew up, right next to him, and landed hood first on the ground. Bridge looked at the people in black, and saw that one of them, the middle one, had not noticeably changed his right arm from a big laser blaster and back into its original arm and hand.

"Oookay." Bridge didn't stay long to see what else they had in store for him since he was already down the street and turning the corner.

Once behind the corner, he was yanked behind a dumpster. He was face to face with the woman who had knocked him down earlier.

"What were they; I thought you said that they were krobots, not humans…"

The woman shooed him and pulled him down for him to squat behind the dumpster.

"They're krobots, they've changed over the years," she told him.

But before another question could get out, there were the sound of screaming.

Some people appeared around the corner and passed the dumpster, only to find that their route was blocked by a wall. The sounds of thumping were close behind them.

The 'krobots' appeared soon after and held their now form blasters at the pleading people.

Bridge looked at the woman next to him. She had her head bended down on her knees for which she held her legs under her, crying.

There were the sounds of blasts and people screaming that took Bridges eyes away from the woman. He was about to go to the rescue, when he felt the woman's hand in his, pulling him towards her.

"Please, don't leave me."

tbc...


	3. Nothing's as it Seem

AN: Here you go, chapter 3. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3- Nothing's as it Seem

The krobots were long gone and their victims were carried off with them. It was a massacre and Bridge couldn't believe his eyes. He just stayed there behind the dumpster for a moment to process everything.

Minutes later, he was out from behind the dumpster and in the opening of the alleyway.

"What just happened," he asked scratching the back of his head. "I thought you said that they were krobots, not morphing-arm-changing-blaster-blasting-people."

The woman appeared, tears streaming her face. She cried the whole time and now her face looked strained and flushed.

"I did," that was all she said before looking at him up and down.

Bridge had his back to her so he didn't see the disgusting look she was giving him.

"You're SPD," she asked kind of foully.

Bridge turned to her. Her eyes were blazing red, and if looks could kill, well, Bridge would be one roasted duck right about now.

"Yeah, I am," he gulped.

"How dare you show your face here, and on Earth for that matter."

She sounded angry, but Bridge didn't understand why at him and of him being a SPD cadet.

"Oh…oh, I see it. You must have left one of your own and you came to look for them? Is that right," she practically yelled. "Yeah, don't send too many or the people and aliens of Earth might see you and want to follow you, but don't let that happen, we don't want them to come aboard the rescue ship."

"Excuse me," that was all Bridge could come up with. He had no clue to what the woman was accusing him of and he definitely didn't understand why she was yelling at him.

She walked up to him and poked a finger in his chest.

"To think I use to look up to that base and think that you were the rescuers of Earth, but it turned out that you were selfish and scared. You didn't care about us; all you cared about was yourself. All of you can just go to hell."

And after that she was gone.

Bridge was stunned, she was so angry and hurt, and some of the things that she said, she really meant them.

He brought his gloved hands to his face and rubbed them up through his hair.

_What is going on here?_

He found himself in the deserted streets again, alone.

_Where were his friends? Why hadn't they tried looking for him or something…anything_ he thought to himself.

Again the streets were empty and silence surrounded him. The sky was turning dark, due to the heavy smoke of burning buildings. New Tech City wasn't the city he knew before the…. What could he call what happen to him? He didn't get destroyed but the town did. And to top it all off everything had changed. Even the Krobots were something new. The woman yelling at him for no good reason, or any reason he could think of at this point. Everything was just not what it seemed.

He scratched the back of his head as he continued to walk the empty streets.

Then suddenly, there were the sounds of someone talking.

tbc...

* * *

AN: I know it's short but I hope you like it anyway. More to come.


	4. Catch the Traitor

AN: Here is chapter 4 of the story, hope you like it.

Two voices he heard from just around the corner. The empty and silent street

didn't sound so lonely anymore. He picked up his pace when the voices grew

louder just ahead of him. Finally making the turn towards the voices, he was met with

a man and a woman standing just outside a door down the street. From what he could

tell, the woman was the same woman he met earlier. She was talking to a tall

older man, with long black hair and beard. The guy seemed to get angrier with every

word she spoke. Bridge concentrated on what they were saying.

"I know what I saw and he was wearing a SPD uniform," the woman informed the

man.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head during the raid today. We would have

seen their space cruiser by now if they lost one of their own."

"Pete I wouldn't lie to you, I touched him and everything. I'm telling you

the guy is real."

"Okay I'll rally the guys and you go inform headquarters what you told me."

The woman nod her head before running off across the street and disappearing

around the corner. The guy went inside the building after yelling:

"Guys get off your butts we got a SPD traitor among us."

SPD traitor, why are the people referring SPD as bad guys, Bridge thought to

himself. He now knew he was in another dimension. New Tech City wasn't what it

seemed anymore. He had to find out what's going on here without running into

people who think him as a traitor. Hopefully, in this world, he could find any exists that'll help take him back to his original dimention.

Turning down the corner he continued to walk. His brain working a mile a minute

trying to figure where could he go... and then, it hit him. Maybe the only people

who could help him would be his friends at SPD Headquarters. Picking up his pace

he headed off in the city to Headquarters.

The night grew darker every turn and street he met. It's like the city was

deserted with the crack building and border up windows. Beside the woman and

the man she was talking to, it seem like the City was nothing more then an

abandon city.

Now turning another corner, he could see the SPD building just a

few blocks from where he stood. It didn't seem like the building was touch

by the attack or anything indicating that it was attacked. His walk quickens at

the thought of seeing his friends but hesitated to think what this world done to

them to make the people of the city think of themm as traitors.

A man up ahead walked out of a dark and stepped out in his path. Quickly Bridge

stopped in his track. He didn't know if the man posed as a threat but seeing how

the woman reacted towards him he didn't want to take any chances. He stood

ready for any attack but the man just stood there. What did he want, he just

standing there. After a minute done pass another man steps out of the shadow and

stood in front of the man. Soon more join them and Bridge was faced with seven

men, two with ropes in their hands. Figuring that five against one was a bad

number, especially since they were just civilian, he backed off. And with every back steps

he took they took a step forward.

"Hey SPD what are you doing out here alone? Your friends left you to defend

for yourself," one of the man said.

"I don't know what you are talking about; I just want to go to SPD

Headquarters."

"That's a bad idea pal, you're dead if you go anywhere near that place,"

another one said.

"Then help me, tell me where the others are and what happen here. Why is

everything so different?"

"Did you hit your head or something traitor, you and your friends left. As in

not here, not on this planet. They left us to defense for ourselves and let

Grumm and his minions take over."

Bridge look down, confuse. What is happening here?

"I don't know why you choose to show your face or that uniform around here.

You are a disgrace to our planet, a common traitor and you're going to pay."

With that the seven men advance toward Bridge. Not wanting to fight these guys,

Bridge choose to run for it. He ran down the street with the seven guys tailing

behind. Down the street he saw more people, this time with cubs, heading his

way. Turning he ran across the street and ran into an alley, in which his luck,

was a dead end. Blocked by a brick wall with several writing and blasted holes in

it, he turned toward the entrance, and saw the seven men and others join

in together making a mass of people as they near. Bridge pushed him self further

up against the wall as possible to not get as close to the rage mob before him.

They were yelling at him and swinging their threaten items up above their heads.

"GO BACK WHERE YOU COME FROM!"

"TRAITOR"

"WHERE IS THE SHIP YOU CAME IN?"

All to what they were saying, Bridge didn't seem to understand. He was the good guy but here,

wherever he was, he was viewed as the bad guy even when Grumm's Krobots were

roaming around blasting and taking people away. The screams seemed to cease,

starting from the back. Suddenly the crowd begin to split. Bridge waited in his spot

against the wall to see what or who was coming to him. Finally when the split

reach the front, Bridge eyes grew big.

"Z," he said at the woman standing in front of him.

Z looked hin up and down, a disguised look on her face. She spat a gum from

her mouth; it landed a few feet away from his feet.

"Bring the traitor to UC, I think we just found a way out of this dump."

AN: What do you think?


	5. Interrogation Part 1

AN: Sorry about the late update but school started and other stories got in the way. I will try and not keep you guys waiting again. Anyway, I kept you guys waiting long enough, here is chapter 5. Enjoy

Chapter 5- Interrogation

It seems like everything happen so fast. He was chased by a mob, cornered, and now bond and blind-folded. Thank goodness for his hearing or he'll be real scared. He could hear lots of machinery going on all around him and beyond that was the whispering. They whispered about the SPD, Krybots, and traitors…even about the ship that he doesn't have a clue about. He heard Z mention something about a ship, could it be possible that he was brought here in a ship. No that can't be possible because he remembered a bomb and his friends but the people keep talking about it. Out of all the voices, he spots one familiar voice, Z.

"Take him in room three, tie him up, and take the blind-fold off. I'll be there to interrogate the prisoner later. I have to inform the Jack about this."

_Jack_. Another familiar name but what is of this Jack. His Jack was a ranger, a leader, and a friend. If he's anything like this Z then he's no friend of his. He figured that one out when Z didn't response to his calling. He could feel the rope around his wrists pull forward and he followed. The sound of a door slamming startled him but that was soon vanquish when rough hand push him down in a metal chair and tie his arms to the arms. The blind-fold was removed and two guys stood in front of him, one human the other alien. They left shortly after.

_Alright Bridge think what do you know so far? Z doesn't like you in this world, nor do Jack if it really is the Jack I knew. But it has to be the Jack I know because Z is the Z I know but not who I knew. Alright Z and Jack don't know me but I know them or knew them. Unless…_

His thought were interrupted when the door open. Z walks in with a folder in one hand and a bag in the other, and set it on the table in front of him.She sat down in the chair across from him and cross her arms.

"Alright traitor, we could do this the hard way or the easy way it's your choice."

"I would prefer the easy way."

"Good, I would recommend the easy way myself if I were you." Bridge took in a hard swallow. "Are you hungry," she asks putting the bag on the table. On cue Bridge's stomach growled. He didn't know he was that hungry until now.

"I guess I'm a little hungry."

Z opens the bag, letting the scent of ham and cheese invades Bridge's senses and his stomach growled again. She pulls out half of the sandwich and held it under her nose.

"This smell good, almost makes me hungry but I think you need it more then I do. But before you can have it, answer a few questions first."

"I can do that."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know really, there was this big explosion and then puff I'm here."

"Was the explosion from a ship or…."

"It was from a bomb."

"A bomb," she frowns.

"Yeah and then I was here. Well not here in an alley."

Z bit into the sandwich and stood up. "You see that isn't going to work for me," she said between chews. "What do you take me for? What kind of lie is that?"

"It isn't a lie; I'm telling you the truth."

"Where is the ship you came in on? Where are you hiding it," she leans in near to his face.

"I never came here in a ship."

She took another bite of the sandwich and backs away. Bridge's stomach growls in protest.

"You know that is what wrong with you SPDs; you care only of yourselves and no one else. I though you guys were suppose to be the protector of the galaxy, defenders of earth. But no, you guys are nothing but selfish, scared chickens that left their people out to dry.

She sat down in her chair again.

"Z, I'm sorry for what happen but I know the SPD had their reason for leaving."

"Yeah right and how do you know my name? I don't remember giving it to you."

"That's because I know you, Z. You are my friend, well were my friend in another time or dimension."

"You and I, friends, that'll be the day," she said taking another bit of the sandwich.

"We were. You were even a power ranger as my friend." Z let out a chain of laughter and dries her eyes with the back of her hands.

"You're one crazy green SPD you know that."

"It's true Z. I know you. I know you're strong, caring, and brave. You like to listen to music, all kinds of music. You and Jack are like brother and sister because you guys took care of each others when you ran away from home. You lost you Z necklace when you was attack at the park but…"

"How do you know that? I never told anyone about that not even Jack. What are you a physic?"

"No Z, I know that because I am your friend and because you told me."

Tears were forming in her eyes but she tries her hardest to keep them from falling.

"Is there another ship coming for you," she asks wiping a tear that had fallen. "If so when?"

"There isn't another ship, I don't know when or where one is."

"No ship, no sandwich."

"Z please you have to believe me. I'm from a different dimension; I don't know what is going on here, beside from what I've seen."

"We could keep this up all night if we have to," she said getting back some of her demeanor.

Bridge lowers his head in defeat. The door to the room opens and in walks Jack. He wanted to smile but he remembers that Jack wouldn't know him in this dimension either.

"Is he talking," Jack asks.

"Yeah a whole bunch of nonsense."

Bridge could already tell this is going to be a long interrogation.

AN: So what do you think?


	6. Interrogation part 2

Chapter 6- Interrogation part 2

"Saying you are from another dimension is kind of far fetch don't you think," Jack stated.

"For the last time, I'm telling you the truth. I was on call with my friends in sector D; we were surrounded by Krybots and this big gorilla looking alien who was setting up a bomb in one of the sector main building. I went to stop it and I did, which I thought I did and it blew up. The next thing I know I'm here. That's what happens. I wasn't brought here on a ship nor was I driving a ship that crash and left stranded, waiting for SPD to rescue me. I have no idea what's going on here because I'm not from this dimension."

"You know you're just yapping and not making any sense," Jack said sitting down in another chair beside Z.

"I knew this was going to happen, you're skeptical about me because what happen here. It's kind of funny too because the Jack I knew was skeptical also."

"Yeah explain that to me. How do you know so much about us? Are you psych or something?"

"I told you, I know you guys from my dimension. Even if I didn't know you I could read your aura or sometimes read your mind, here what you are thinking, but mostly because I know you."

"I don't get you SPD, you're one weird person. What do you think you'll achieve by giving us information about ourselves?"

"Obvious nothing since you guys will never believe me."

"That's one true thing you said all night SPD."

Z got up from her chair and knock on the door to the room. Two guys, the same two who brought him in, came in.

"Take him to the holding cells we're through here, for now," Z said looking at Bridge.

They grab Bridge by the upper arm after they untied him and haul him out the room, again blind-folding him. Jack and Z sat quite in the room for awhile until Jack look s up at the frowning Z.

"What are you thinking," he asks.

"I'm thinking about this SPD. He's strange, to know us that well and about our powers. It almost makes me wonder what if he's telling the truth."

"You heard what he said Z; the guy read minds and some kind of aura thing. He was only using his abilities to deter us from finding out where his ship."

"Yeah I know but I don't know what he said seem believable."

"Come on," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You need some sleep. I can't manage this city without you if you're walking around half dead."

Z pushed him and ran out the door with Jack right behind her.

……

The smell of smoke and burning plaster invaded Jack's senses. He slowly opens his eyes to see gray covered skies and the sight of a burning building engulf in fires. Sitting up, he observes more of his surrounding. Debris was everywhere in small pieces and some in flames but nothing compared to the building collapsing in front of him. Soon scenes of the event before were brought to memory and he stood up immediately.

"Sky, Z, Syd, Bridge, where are you guys," he yelled.

"Over here," said a voice to his left where a piece of wall moved up to reveal soot covered Sky. Jack ran over to him to help move the wall. "Ah man what happen," Sky said dusting him self off.

"The bomb must have gone off," Jack said looking around some more.

"Where are the others?"

On cue coughing was heard and they quickly ran over to Z getting up from her position off the ground.

"Z you're alright," Jack ask.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think my shoulder is pretty bad from the blast," she said rolling her shoulder. "Where's Syd?"

"Over here," Syd yelled limping over to them.

Jack lean his shoulder for her to support her weight on as they look around some more.

Sirens were heard from afar and they turn to see flashing light heading their way.

"Where's Bridge," Syd ask.

They begin to call out for Bridge over the cracking of the fire and the approaching fire. To no avail there was no sign of Bridge.

"Bridge," Jack call one last time.

"Where could he be," Syd asks still leaning against Jack.

Besides the noise around them, they pause in thought. The rescue vehicles finally arrived with Commander Kruger leading on his Shadow ranger bike and suit.

"Oh no," Sky interrupted.

"What is it Sky," Z asks.

"During the battle, I told Bridge to go in to stop the bomb. He must…"

"No Bridge is smart, he wouldn't…no he can't be…," Z stuttered.

Everyone faced the burning building as Kruger stood behind them.

"Rangers you're okay…where's Bridge?"

No one answered as the flame continue to burn.


	7. Farewell Bridge

AN: Here is chapter 7 for you guys. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7 – Farewell Bridge

For hours Bridge pace along side his cell in thoughts. Across from him in front of a door was a guard with a SPD gun in hand, watching his every move. Bridge sat down on the little bed in his cell and continued to think. _There is no way for me to communicate with my friends in the other dimension due to it's broken nor could I ranger up to get out of here. I wonder do I still exist in my dimension. This bomb thing could have wiped out any trace of me ever existing there. Or my friends probably think I'm dead._ He shook his head from that thought and stood up again.

_I need to get back but how? Figure out what that bomb was, what it was made of, how did it work? Grumm must have wanted us all to be zipped here if that indeed what the bomb was for. Ridding the world of power rangers like he did with the A-squad but this time the B-squad. _His thoughts were interrupted by a blast noise coming from outside followed by shaking of the ground. He held onto the bars of his cell to keep from falling and looked around some more. Some more blasts and shakes continued along with people screaming.

"Are we being attack," Bridge yelled to the guard who was using a lead pipe to hold him steady.

He ignore Bridge's question as he held on for dear life as the ground shook beneath their feet. Soon the shakes stopped and the firing ceased, leaving the place in an eerie silence. Bridge went to the door of his cell just as the guard ran out of the door to see what happened. From the small glance he saw from the guard opening the door, smoke and fire was coming from a room and people running. _What happened out there_ he thought.

……

All of SPD headquarters' personnel, cadets, and B-squad stood at attention at the old building in sector 5. Sky and Jack stood up erect in front of the other personnel along Z who had her left arm in a sling and Syd who sat down in a chair because of her leg. In front of them was Commander Kruger on a platform with a picture of their fallen team mate, Bridge, with Kat and Birdie. Behind them was the fallen building, that they spent days after the firefighters put the fire out, looking for Bridge. But to no avail he was never found. Today they morn over their lost comrade in a proper funeral at the site they last saw him alive.

"My fellow rangers and friends, it is of great sadness that we are here to honor a great ranger here today. Bridge Carson, a friend, a brother, and one of the best rangers I knew that in his prime had to leave us so soon. He…"

As Commander Kruger continues his speech, B-squad looks over at the building. Z and Syd already had tears in their eyes, while Jack and Sky tries to keep a strong front. But it was hard knowing they were the last person Bridge saw that day and being so close to him as team mates. Kat and Boom were on the platform wiping fallen tears as Kruger finish up his speech.

"He was a strange one that Bridge. If he was here, he would probably be asking a lot of questions, strange ones at that, that we wouldn't understand." People laughed, they laughed at the memories of Bridge's antics. "But as strange he may be, he will not be forgotten. You will be missed Bridge Carson."  
Off to the side a cadet with a horn begins to play. Birdie stood up at the platform to deliver the final say in Bridge's funeral.

"Now would you all join me in a salute for our fallen ranger."

Everyone stood at attention and raise their hand to salute. B-squad and Kruger walked up to the building, where a monument stood in front of the fallen building a tribute to Bridge. They each place a flower by it along with departing words.

"We'll miss you Bridge," Jack nods.

"You were always a good friend in my book," Sky announced.

"You were like another brother to me. You're still is. I'll miss you," Z sniffed.

"I can't believe you're gone but I will never forget you. We all won't," Syd added.

"Farewell Carson, you will be missed," Kruger said placing his hands on the stone.

…..

Bridge was sitting on his bed when the door opens. Walking in were Jack, Z, the two guards who brought him in here and the one guard who stood watch.

"What happened out there," Bridge stood in his cell.

"We were attacked by one of Grumm's Krybot," Jack answered.

_So that would explain the blast and the shaking._ "Wait did you just say one of Grumm's Krybot attack this place," Bridge ask.

"He must have snuck in when our men brought you in," Z steps in. "Destroyed some of our buildings and a few of our people were hurt. He disappeared into the crowd afterward and we lost him. We need your help."

"My help," he repeated.

"Grumm's Krybots are looking more like us everyday. Grumm is taking people and using their DNA to code their skin onto the Krybots, therefore making them look human. There's no way for us to know who is who until it is too late. And if we don't find this one now, he might get away with our location and more of his metal friends to kill us."

"And you need my help to seek him out."

"Exactly," Jack nods. "Use your mind-aura thing to find him."

"If I do help you would you help me in finding my dimension?"

Jack look over a Z who nod at him. He turns back to Bridge and nod his head.

"Yes we'll help you."

"Then let's track a Krybot."

* * *

AN: So what do you think about? Is it getting good? Not boring I hope. 


End file.
